


who's prettier?

by maknaeheart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeheart/pseuds/maknaeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me re-phrase that. Simmons will do anything for you, except when she’s being ‘strict doctor’."</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's prettier?

“I need to better protect myself. So when Simmons gives the all clear we’ll start training.” I told Ward.

 

“We’ll ease you back into it.” He smiled at me.

 

“No, I wanna train harder. Next time, I don’t wanna depend on some miracle drug to save me.” I pushed. He looked like he’s considering….

 

“You do know that Simmons will kill me if we don’t take one step at a time about your training?”

 

I was wrong.

 

“Simmons will not kill you.” I tried to argue.

 

“You don’t know that.” He argued back.

 

“Simmons will do no such thing!”

 

“Simmons will do anything for you.”

 

“Yes, she will, hence why she won’t kill you.” I grinned too proudly.

 

“Let me re-phrase that. Simmons will do anything for you, except when she’s being ‘strict doctor’. Then I, Agent Grand Ward, can’t do anything against it.” Ward said and I just about glared at him until he turned into goo.

 

“Simmons would never hurt you.” I tried again and Ward nodded.

 

“True. But it doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t attempt to if I ever just pushed you into training again.” He argued back and I huffed.

 

“If she does anything to hurt you I… I…” I tried to think of something.

 

“You what?” Ward asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“I would refuse to let her in this room.” I said and Ward scoffed.

 

“Well, that’s just too bad, because she’s the one controlling this room, not to mention she’s _YOUR_ doctor.” Ward explained with a hint of amusement.

 

“Then I’ll refuse to be her patient! I’ll demand a change of doctor.” I crossed my arms. Ward rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Are you sure about that?” I nodded. Just then, Jemma entered the room and Ward looked me in the eye.

 

“Agent Ward.” Simmons greeted with a nod which Ward nodded back before he looked at me and mouthed, _‘good luck.’_ I rolled my eyes at him.

 

“I want to get back to training.” I told Simmons straight forwardly. She didn’t answer, just continued checking my vitals and such.

 

“I’ll go ask Agent Coulson to get you a new doctor then.” Simmons said as she finished what she’s doing and nodded at Ward before exiting the room.

 

“What just happened?” I asked Ward as he shrugged.

 

“I’m not really sure. I think she heard us talking?” He said.

 

“….maybe she didn’t….?” I asked hopeful.  An hour later, Fitz came in the room.

 

“Ward, Agent Coulson asks for you.” Fitz informed as she shoot Ward a dimpled smile before turning to me.

 

“I’m your new doctor.” He smiled at me.

 

“Where’s Simmons?” I asked and Ward shot me a look that said _, ‘you asked for it’_.

 

“I’ll set up your training when doctor Fitz,” he shot Fitz a winning smile, or is it flirting(?) smile, ewwwwkay, “approves.” He finishes before going out of the room.

 

“Simmons is with Agent Coulson. She asked me to check up on you while she converses with him.” Fitz explained.

 

“Oh.”

 

“And did you know that an Asgardian is coming here on Earth. I bet Jemma is asking Agent Coulson to be part of the _‘welcome wagon’_.” Fitz smiled again.

 

“An Asgardian? Like Thor kind of Asgardian????” I asked as Fitz took an ample amount of my blood.

 

“Yes! Can you believe it?!” Fitz said enthusiastically and I nodded.

 

While Fitz is checking up on me again for the 40th time that day—not that I’m counting, Jemma excitedly bounded inside the room.

 

“Fitz! Ohmygosh! I met Lady Sif! And she’s in the meeting room now. And OHMYGOSH, I met lady Sif!” Jemma rambled happily as Fitz and I stared at her. Jemma composed herself, “Oh, yes. And if you’re done with that, Agent Coulson wants to discuss something with you.” And with that she left, without even nodding at me or whatever.

 

“Lady Sif?” I asked Fitz.

 

“Well, yes. Jemma has a huge crush on her.” Fitz explained as he hurries on checking and documenting my vitals.

 

“huge crush?” I asked dumbly. Fitz smirked.

 

“Wasn’t the fan-girling and gushing enough of a hint?” He asked.

 

“I want Jemma to be my doctor again.” I demanded.

 

“I think that might be a problem. I don’t think Jemma would want to miss hanging out with her huge girl crush.” Fitz grinned and I sulked. “buuuut, I’ll ask her if she wants to trade places.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz went back to my room 30 minutes later with a choker looking thing in his hands.

 

“I quote Jemma, _‘Are you joking with me? This is THE Lady Sif we are talking about Fitz and she wants **ME** to be part of finding where Lorelai is. Besides, you need to fix that, remember?’_ ” Fitz said in his best Jemma imitation, pointing at the choker looking thing before giving me an apologetic smile. I grumbled.

 

“What does that Lady Sif look like anyway?” I asked and Fitz took out his tablet and typed a few before showing me who Lady Sif is. I stared hard at the picture.

 

“I’m prettier than her, right?” I asked.

 

“Is this a trick question?” Fitz said and I glared at him. He cleared his throat, “I mean yes.”

 

“Then why would Simmons want to hang out with her and not me?” I whined.

 

“Maybe because we all heard what you said when you were talking to Grant and she was kind of hurt that you would want a new doctor just because you want to go back to training and she was upset after that and doesn’t even want to see you but she does care for you, too much if you ask me, she did nurse, or rather, doctor you to health and she hasn’t had enough sleep ever since because she’s worried about you. There was even a time that she camped out just outside this room just so she could monitor you more closely and be quick when you needed her.” Fitz rambled.

 

“…What?”

 

“What?”

 

“Fitzzzzz” I whined.

 

“Skyeeeee” he mocked. I glared at him.

 

“What were you talking about?”

 

“Nothing.” Fitz said before busying himself with the choker thing.

 

“Can I at least have my laptop back?” I said and Fitz nodded before going out to get my laptop. I sulked inside the room before looking at the monitor that measured my vitals and I smiled evilly. I pulled out the wires from the machine and not a few seconds pass, the team was in my room huffing and shouting my name.

 

“oops.” I said as I smiled apologetically at them.

 

“What the hell, Skye?! Are you alright? What the bloody hell happened? FITZ YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER HER.” Came Jemma’s voice as she walked or rather pushed everyone to get towards me and checked on me for whatever she needs to check. I can see her trying to calm her breathing as she moved in circles around me.

 

“She wanted her laptop and I just went to go get it for her….” Was Fitz’s explanation. Jemma glared at him.

 

“Her vitals are okay. She just accidentally pulled out the wiring system. Fitz?” Jemma called out as she motioned for Fitz to attach the wires back.

 

“We should get back to Lady Sif.” Jemma said and I inwardly panicked. I quickly sat back down on the bed.

 

“I..I’m not feeling too good.” I sighed as I went back to lying on the bed. Jemma’s eyes quickly turned to me, scanning my face for signs of sickness.

 

“Simmons, you should stay here with Skye. Fitz, go back to the lab and fix that choker, you have 30 minutes.” A.C. commanded.

 

“But sir, what about Lady Sif?” Jemma asked and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at her.

 

“We can help her. Just stay here and be Skye’s doctor.” A.C. said before motioning for the team to go.

 

“Where’s Ward?” I asked.

 

“Under Lorelai’s spell.” Jemma answered as she inspected the machine if it’s working correctly. “How are you feeling? Do you want anything?” She asked and I shook my head.

 

“Just stay here with me?” I asked, she bit her lip before sighing and checking on the machines again. “I don’t want to get back to training anymore. Well, not to soon anyway. I need my Doctor Simmons approval first.” She smiled. Yes!

 

“I thought you were so eager that you were even content with the idea that you’ll change doctors if needed.” Jemma stated and I ducked my head out of embarrassment.

 

“Well, I wasn’t thinking straight. I noticed I can’t do that when it involves you.” And I WANTED to choke because did I just say that?????

 

“w-what?”

 

“I can’t think straight because of you.” THERE IT IS AGAIN. Everyone please, come bury me alive. My mouth is saying things before my brain can even give the go signal.

 

“…oh. Well.. uhm.. I can’t think straight because of you too.” Jemma said as her face became the color of a tomato.

 

“Oh.” A few moments of silence and Jemma moved towards me to check on me again. “not sure how I feel about Doctor Simmons. She’s so strict and poke-y.” I said with a smile.

 

“Well, patient Skye is unruly and…stubborn.” Jemma said as she smiled at me and gave me a pointed look.

 

“And grateful…I hope you know that.” I added as I stared into her eyes and she blushed even more. She smiled at me before sitting on the chair beside my bed. “So.. I asked Fitz earlier who’s prettier, me or lady Sif…” I started as I decided to sit up which Jemma quickly reprimanded and we had a staring contest for a moment and I am just happy to tell you guys that I won! Because she let me sit up, but not without rolling her eyes and then gasping and looking at me like I’m some evil being and pointing at me accusingly.

 

“You’re not really feeling ill at all, are you?” She squinted her eyes at me. How dare she?! How dare she be right?! I grinned at her. Trust me when I say that I tried my hardest not to, but I failed.

 

“Well guess you found out. You’re still my doctor though.” I grinned even wider.

 

“Seriously Skye, you got me worried that something is wrong with you! I was about to take another sample of your blood if you still aren’t feeling well in an hour!” Jemma huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Glad you wouldn’t do that anymore. I’m shocked I still have blood in my system with all the amounts you get. But that’s over now.” I clapped and she glared at me.

 

“I could be out there helping the others.” Jemma said.

 

“And Lady Sif.” I grumbled not too happily. “Heard you have a huge crush on her.” And she gave me a confused look.

 

“where did you-”

 

“Fitz told me earlier.”

 

“…….I do. Lady Sif is a wonderful woman. She’s strong and nice and a great warrior. She’s even friends with Thor!” Jemma gushed and I rolled my eyes at her.

 

“Then just go help her then.” I scowled at her and she looked at me.

 

“Skye, I thought the ‘ _I can’t think straight because of_ you’ is enough to tell you that I.. _like_ …you.” Jemma said as she sat down beside me on the bed. “But I guess not. Yes, I do have a huge crush on Lady Sif but that’s just it. It’s just a crush, nothing more. Besides, all the qualities I mentioned of Lady Sif can be found in you and much much more.” She smiled and leaned in slowly. I felt her lips on mine and I marveled in her taste. I pulled away after a while.

 

“So who’s prettier, me or lady Sif?” I asked as I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll go with Fitz’s answer.” Jemma said and I raised my brow.

 

“And Fitz’s answer iiiiiis?”

 

“You. But your question was different. You asked him, ‘ _I’m prettier than her, right?’_ and he answered with ‘ _Is this a trick question?’_ before answering _‘yes’_.”

 

“How did you-?”

 

“I heard it in the lab. Not only can I monitor you. I also can, if I wanted to, listen.” Jemma said and I felt my mouth drop in shock.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be added to Jemma's last line, "Your bad girl shenanigans are ignored."
> 
> Let your imagination roam free and wild :)


End file.
